Conventionally, a sun visor for vehicles 101, as shown in FIG. 9, is placed in a vehicle interior for the purposes of shading and the like.
The sun visor for vehicles 101, as shown in FIG. 9, includes a sun visor body 102 for use as a light shading body, an approximately L-shaped spindle 103 connecting between the sun visor body 102 and the headlining of a vehicle interior, and a metallic bearing member 104 for rotatably holding the spindle 103 inserted into the sun visor body 102.
The bearing member 104 is arranged in an embedded manner in the sun visor body 102. The sun visor body 102 comprises synthetic resin foam coated with a covering material. In addition, the bearing member 104 is connected to both ends of a wire frame 106. The wire frame 106 is used for reinforcement and is arranged in an embedded manner along the periphery of the sun visor body 102. As a result, the shape of the sun visor body 102 is kept relatively constant. In addition, the sun visor body 102 is rotatably mounted on an end of the spindle 103 via the bearing member 104.
In the conventional sun visor for vehicles 101, when the tip of the spindle 103 is extracted from the bearing member 104, the metallic bearing member 104 is left within the sun visor body 102. A problem resulting from the extraction of the spindle 103 is that the bearing member 104 remains embedded in the sun visor body 102. In addition, the bearing member 104 is connected to the annular wire frame 106. Consequently, it is extremely difficult to separate the bearing member 104 and recover the bearing member 104 from the sun visor body 102.
Recently, there has been a great demand for product designs where the fractional recovery of products is possible after the disposal of the products. In addition, there is a demand for the ability to easily reuse and recycle old and obsolete products. In such circumstances, there has been a problem that the bearing member 104, most of which is produced using metal, and the sun visor body 102, most of which is produced using a nonmetal such as a synthetic resin, can not be easily separated from each other and recovered for reuse. This problem may be an obstacle in the promotion of recycling, such as the re-commercialization of the sun visor body 102. In addition, the lack of an ability to separate the materials is not preferable with respect to a goal of preserving the environment.